Unforgettable Moments
by Kriaseila
Summary: Hide-and-seek ends. The pureblood is found. "So all you've got to do is kill him." OCs.
1. Chapter 1: waiting and waiting

Image © Sumishuu

_Vampire Knight _© 樋野 まつり (Matsuri Hino)

_Unforgettable Moments_ © Kriaseila

* * *

**Unforgettable Moments**

CHAPTER ONE  
_"waiting... and waiting..."_

* * *

Reality.

Eyes close.  
A dream.

_'I'm bored.'_

_The boy stopped and watched her. In the solemn rain,  
the two stood. As if waiting for something to arrive  
from the sky, the woman reached  
towards the passing clouds. And even though nothing appeared behind them,  
she broke into a wide grin._

_The bodies surrounding the woman  
first shocked  
him. They were nothing but corpses, lying in the mixture of rain and their own  
blood. The dense aroma filled the air and his throat craved it, the sickening sweet taste of blood._

_The woman faced the boy as she slowly placed her arm to her side._  
_'A boy?'  
Her eyes scanned his surroundings.  
'What are you  
doing here? I'm busy.'_

_The boy looked about ten years old.  
However, his face had a sharp complexion that made him look  
older._

_'This is my  
father's private land,' he replied,  
voice firm._

_The woman pursed her lips.  
"Ah, so you're related to that family?"_

_Before he could open his mouth,  
a soft voice resonated in the background.  
'Onii-sama, why are you  
outside?'_  
_Popped out from between the trees, a young girl shuffled her  
way to her brother's side. _

_His eyes widened.  
'Yuuki, get inside.'_

_She  
took a good look at  
the other female _  
_in front of her, holding her umbrella beside her brother's before he stepped in her line of sight.  
'Who's that?' Yuuki asked as she tried to look past her brother.  
'She smells nice.'_

_The female's face splattered in a red coloured ink only  
gave a look of pleasure. The crescent moon  
gleamed against her pale skin. With her blonde hair  
and dress soaked through._

_The two crimson orbs examined the  
siblings  
and smirked.  
'Do you want to play a game?'  
the older one  
asked.  
Without an answer,  
she kept going.  
'It's called hide-and-seek.'_

_He arched his brow.  
'I do not—'_

_'Kaname!  
Yuuki!' they heard their parents calling._

_The female ignored  
the ruckus, smiling.  
'_He_ is already hidden. Find _him_ and  
I will grant you one wish.'_

_'Juuri, I think  
they're here.'_

_Their eyes  
met._

_'You…'  
Haruka trailed his words  
for a moment.  
'Why—'_

_Her smile fell with the rain.  
She said one single word,  
changing fate. _

_'Failed.'_

_Haruka was_ kill_ed_.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Since you've read up to here, I'll give you more information. This will be about three different moments in time: the moment that triggered everything, the moment that for solutions, and the present. But to make things interesting I put this story into 2 different tenses. As you can tell, left alignment is past, and centre alignment is present. To make it different, I put the story in kinda a poetry form. It's going to be a bit confusing in the beginning. A few hints here and there, but all will make sense in the end.

So? What do you think? Keep going or? Review or PM me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: dreamcatcher

CHAPTER TWO  
_"dreamcatcher."_

* * *

I wake in my uniform,  
in my sweat,  
in his bed.

I wait.

Eyes close.  
Breath slows.

And it comes again.

_As the organs played, the woman in white walked  
down the aisle  
with steps like a spider's. Silent,  
only her red lips  
were seen, both ends raised.  
Her eyes barely hid behind the thin veil._

_The man (a very nice man)  
stood in  
black. His warm chocolate eyes watched  
as the woman in white walked towards him._

_Their eyes spoke for themselves,  
'I love you.'_

_The ceremony ended with the couple's kiss.  
They held it longer than expected  
with their arms wrapped around each other, and laughter grew in  
the left side of the audience. Sitting in benches,  
the women wore colourful dresses that cupped their body while the men wore the traditional suits.  
On the right, there were just tears. _

_As the newly wedded ran out the doors, all eyes followed. And a small body tailed after them._

_'Wait for me!' the eight year old girl cried. As her arms swung back and forth, the dead flowers tumbled in the woven basket._

_'Lanna, come back!'_

_She could hear that girl call her name as she ran out._

_The church sat on a hill, surrounded by a  
web of roads. Before her foot stepped  
on the cement grounds,  
the girl grabbed the edge of the dress. "Gotcha,"  
she said with a grin spread across her powdered face._

_"Let go! I need to go to mommy.  
She needs me!"_

_"No, dad wants to be alone with mom!"_

_"She's not your mommy!  
She's mine!"_

I yell.

_Once Lanna pushed the girl off,  
evil one's fingers detached from the princess dress,  
and the eight-year old fell butt first onto the streets.  
A line of mud trailed down the skirts of the dress as she stood._

_Her soft eyes squinted into a glare before  
she sprinted across the street to look for the couple's car._ _But it disappeared.  
The church doors slammed shut  
and the only people out were her sister and the mysterious woman  
on the same side of the street. _

_When she looked behind her, the world flooded with the sea of blood, and she, too, had been consumed._

_When she wanted to move, her body didn't listen._

A man comes in.

"What's wrong?"  
he asks.

"Nothing,  
just a dream."

"A nightmare?"

"No,  
a dream."

He lies beside me.

"You're not allowed in."

"But you're scared."

I frown.  
"I'm not scared.  
Are you scared?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I'm here to kill you."

He laughs before saying,  
"No, not at all."

A sigh flies out my lips.  
"And that's what I thought."

"I won't bite."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Another short chapter (after years). Don't kill me!

Thanks for the reviews! And I'm talking you: **Monkey-Bear-07**, **KijoKuroi**, **ILuvZero and Pocky yum**, **SoKawaii**. I'm glad so far everyone enjoyed this new idea of mine. This was created a few years ago and I'm ready to come back to it. Keep reading and review!


End file.
